


Get Better Soon

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Blackmail, Blood, Forced, Gore, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Pickles comes to Nathan looking for help, but Nathan only makes it worse.





	Get Better Soon

Pickles was curled up to the toilet and it was about four in the morning, as per usual he had been drinking far too much. Vomiting so much all that was coming out was basically stomach acid and it was burning his throat horribly, blood was also starting to appear. The drummer didn’t seem to pay it any mind though, wiping and smearing the blood into his beard and around his lips. Not to mention the redhead was already furiously bleeding from being stabbed a few times by Murderface, when he came home late and woke up the idiot by vomiting on him. Soon the redhead stopped and sunk down onto the bathroom floor covered in blood and smelling like vomit mixed with alcohol. Suddenly he realized he was still bleeding and needed help fast, his first thought was to go to Nathan.

The redhead approached the lead singer’s door, clutching his wound and banging furiously on the door, “Na’ten! Na’ten get up!” Pickles cried frantically. The door was flung open at there stood the raven haired man, hair hanging in his face as his body was encased in a robe. “Why the fuck are banging on my door at four in the morning?” Nathan growled at the redhead, peeking at him through his long black locks. “‘M bleedin’ real bad ‘n I can’t really stand.” Pickles replied. Nathan gazed at his helpless bandmate, he was leaning against the wall so he didn’t fall, surely he was at his most vulnerable. That turned on something horrible inside Nathan, something sinister. Nathan gazed at the wound, something inside him wanted to taste the redhead’s blood.

Nathan turned his back to Pickles, “Come in.” He growled. Pickles followed Nathan and shut the door, “Nat’en i-it really hurts, I-... I feel dizzy.” He said, Nathan gazed at his redheaded band mate’s wound, licking his lips. “Come here, Pickles.” Nathan motioned for Pickles to approach the bed that Nathan was sitting on. Pickles sat next to Nathan but felt himself become uneasy under the raven haired man’s gaze. “Na’ten are you okay?” Pickles inquired, “I’m fine.” Nathan whispered, the way he spoke sent shivers up Pickles’ spine. Nathan soon lost himself, tackling the redhead and pinning him, “Na’ten what da hell?!” He cried out as Nathan forcefully tied Pickles’ wrists together with the belt that fastened his robe shut.

The raven haired man gawked at the wound Pickles had, leaning down to it, smelling it. “N-Na’ten what’re ya doin’?” Pickles asked, Nathan growled and leaned down further to lick the redhead’s wound. Pickles hissed and Nathan tasted the redhead’s rich blood, finally managing to stop himself before he actually hurt Pickles very badly. Nathan took off his robe and Pickles gasped, looking away and blushing “What da fuck Na’ten?!” Pickles cried out, “Shut the fuck up.” Nathan growled, yanking down Pickles’s underwear. “What da fuck, dood! Stahp!” Pickles cried out, Nathan grabbed Pickles’s ass cheeks and spread them, seeing a bit of cum leaking out, “Well, fucking, well, what do we have here?” Nathan taunted, scraping out some of the cum Pickles had in him, “Someone already used you tonight, huh?” Nathan taunted, showing Pickles his cum covered finger. Pickles blushed and felt tears prick his eyes out of shame, “N-Na’ten p-please don’t tell.” Pickles pleaded.

The raven haired man smirked, “I won’t, but guess what?” Nathan started, “What?” Pickles asked, fear laced his voice, “You’re taking one more load.” Nathan growled, “Now sit up and suck my cock.” He demanded. Pickles let tears fall from his eyes, “Na’ten, please don’t make me do dis.” Pickles pleaded, Nathan growled and glared at him. Pickles sat up, defeated, opening his mouth and let Nathan shove himself inside. The redhead gagged and choked, Nathan didn’t give a fuck, continuing on what pace best suited him.

Nathan pulls out after ten minutes, getting bored. Pickles had tears staining his cheeks from the gagging and crying out of shame. Nathan then gets down between Pickles’ legs and pulled those pasty little legs over his shoulders. “N-Na’ten, Na’ten, p-pl-please don’t do dis. Please.” Pickles whimpered as he looked at Nathan’s throbbing erection. Nathan growled for the drummer to shut up, pushing the head of his cock against Pickles’ entrance, “N-Na’ten i-it’s naht gonna fit.” Pickles whined, “I’ll fucking make it fit.” Nathan growled, shoving forward forcefully, popping the head in. Pickles shrieked out in pain. There was a bit of blood from where Nathan had forced himself in, the raven haired man paid it no mind, using it as lube.

Pickles buried his head in the pillow, his shame evident to Nathan. The pain was nearly unbearable at first. After what seemed like forever there was a strange pleasure, a sick burning one. Pickles gasped when he felt it, a stab of pleasure that was sick and nearly pained him. The redhead felt his cheeks burned when he realized his cock was throbbing hard against the bed. Nathan smirked, thrusting in again, “Fuck!” Pickles cried out, it was a pleasure so close to bordering on pain it was something Pickles didn’t know how to process it, “You like that, you sick little fucker?” Nathan growled at Pickles, Pickles bit his bottom lip. Nathan growled, rutting into the redhead again, this time much harsher. “Fuckin’ answer me.” Nathan demanded, Pickles’s cock began to leak precum messily against the bed. The redhead felt his voice quivering in his throat as he answered, “Y-yes.” Pickles whimpered, Nathan gave the redhead three more punishing thrusts, making him squirm and squeal, “I can’t hear you, Pickles.” Nathan growled against the redhead’s neck, “Yes! I-I like it!” Pickles yelped out, “That’s more like it.” Nathan smirked, throwing Pickles’ head forward again, pulling his fingers from the red dreadlocks.

The raven haired man continued his thrusts, making Pickles let out strange noises, pained yet pleasured ones. As the thrusts got faster, Pickles found it harder to breathe, found himself getting light headed. “N-Na’ten! Na’ten, I-I’m g-g-gonna pass out!” Pickles cried, hs cock throbbing as well as his head. “Fuck!” Nathan growled, his pace and thrusts quickening, but remaining punishing all the same. Pickles tore the sheets with his nails, as he cried out, “Oh gahd!” as he let off on the bed sheets, Nathan growled, slamming Pickles’ body back down onto the bed, slamming ll the way in and digging his nails into the redhead, soon after Pickles was flooded with cum. “O-Oooohh.” He groaned, biting his bottom lip and letting his head hang, he was dizzier than ever. “N-Na’ten! Na’ten, I-I… I-I’m passin’-” 

Pickles woke up the next day in the hospital, he was all stitched up and better… Well despite the hangover and terrible soreness in his ass. He found a small card on the table beside his bed, with some balloons and a bottle of whiskey. Pickles looked at the card, “Get better soon. - Nathan”.


End file.
